


When The Fort Crumbles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Prompt Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Dave falling asleep with Dirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Fort Crumbles

You're sitting in Dirk's lap, giggling and surrounded by pillows. Your poorly constructed pillow fort had just collapsed on the both of you. Dirk had tried to make it more stable by putting sheets across the top and pinning them down with chairs before adding the roof, but the chairs just slid and fell onto you two. This is by far your favorite part of the fort. You get to cuddle with Dirk in the debris with all your extra blankets. Dirk yanks the pile of blankets down onto you, effectively silencing you for about three seconds while you pulled the blankets off. He lays down, after making a sort of nest out of the pillows, sheet, and blankets. You lie down with him. Dirk kisses your forehead, and wraps his arms around you. You pull the blankets up and around you both. Dirk rests his hand on your hip, massaging it gently. You let out a contented sigh, and relax into him. You're his, and he makes sure you sleep with him as much as possible. You love it. He loves you, and he tells you as often as he can. You begin to fall asleep, looking into his warm amber eyes, a smile painted upon your face. You love him. He tells you he loves you too.


End file.
